The Circus Bard
by SweetToothed-Austrian-WannaBe
Summary: A Gam/Kat Oneshot. Where Karkat is dragged to the circus by so called friend Sollux, sneaking out he finds himself alone with one of the circus Acts. The Bard.
1. Chapter 1

So the circus had rocked up in town. It came every few years, Karkat used to go as a child, being dragged along by his parents, not that he really enjoyed seeing the same routines over and over again, with the circus faces just growing older and more tired each time. He finally thought he was too old to be dragged down there again, with him starting college that year, when his so called friend Sollux insisted upon going for the pure reason of annoying him. He grumbled sitting in his seat, Sollux was so kind enough to have ordered front row ones, so that the circus act would interact with the reluctant Karkat, the bastard sat to one side of him and a loud mouth drooling 5 year old to the other. Well this was fun.

Sollux chuckled at Karkat's sour expression. "You thhould thmile, they go for the thorry looking oneth." Karkat didn't respond with words, he simply gave Sollux the middle finger, he had lost all rights to comunicate with him. Seriously, all Karkat did was turn off his laptop and he did this to him. Okay, so maybe there was a couple of files that looked pretty important on there that may or may not have been saved when he shut(slammed) the laptop closed in one of their petty arguments. But this, Karkat did not deserve this, if he was pulled onto that stage, hell was going to be let loose.

Sollux kicked Karakt for sulking, which proceeded to turn into a battle of kicks as the lights went down the ring-bearer with his ridiculous get up coming out annoucing the show was about to start, a hand full of acts came out with him. This circus was weird, it always had been, they stuck to purples for a theme colour, giving it a dark feeling that used to creep Karkat out. They stopped wearing clown make up too, with more and more children developing fears of them, they took to wearing odd masks, like a masquerade circus.

The grumpy teen slouched in his seat, Sollux finally leaving him alone to watch the acts, he hung his head back, letting out a loud sigh, making absolutely clear he couldn't be more bored. He hissed as one of the acts came near him, he was not going out there. Never. Not again. He had enough as a child. With his head tilted back, he decided to take note of the giant poles holding up the circus tent, if there was one thing impressive about a circus it was how stable they were for how fast they could set up.

He caught sight of two of the circus folk climbing up one th poles to a small platform. The first was a woman, she had long, lush, wavey black hair, her eyes hidden behind a simple purple mask. She wore what look to be similar to a marching band jacket in all shades of purple with the sleaves missing, a v-line cut showed off her cleavage, something had to keep the adults entertained. He recognised her, she was the ring-bearer's wife, a trapeze act. The one climbing up after her was new though. He was much younger then her, looking about the same age as Karkat, he had the same waved hair framing his face, which was hidden behind a much more extravagant mask in the shape of a butterfly. He was a lanky teen, he wore the same type of uniform, he was proberly the ring-bearer's son and this was his first time on tour.

Karkat couldn't take his eyes off the new comer, ignoring the rest of the acts and Sollux attempts to annoy him, to further examine him. Being in a trapeze act he was obviously well toned, he didn't seem to go over board with it though, just enough to keep hold of his weight while swinging in mid air. While most acts were either nervious of completely serious going over routines, before they went of stage but he sat there with a kind of dopy looking smile on his face. Then Karkat realised, he was staring straight back at him. Karkat's cheeks heated up, he couldn't pull away from the gaze as much as he wanted to, his heart lept into his throat at the shock. His mind finally finding itself he diverted his gaze back to the stage, catching the masked teen chuckling out of the corner of his eyes.

His heart was still thumping in his chest, he didn't know why, he was only observing. Oh, god what if he saw the blush, he doubted he could see it from all the way up there, but still the thought was enough to keep Karkat's cheeks flared. He was caught staring like a girl over her crush. Damn it. "And now if you'll turn your attention to the platforms above, The Grandess and her Bard-" No Karkat didnt want to look back up, he didn't care for the ring-bearer's babbling about the dangerous act and no netting, he wasn't looking up. "Kk, you'll mith it!" Sollux, being the demon he is shoved at Karkat until he was forced to look up, was that idiot actually getting into all this circus shit? So The Bard was his stage name, it provided some explanation as to why his mask was so over the top. That's how Bard's were.

The Grandess swung first out on to the first swing, forward flipping in mid air to the next. It was going to be a swing and a catch, Karkat had seen it all before. He couldn't help but be slightly amused by Sollux's gasp, he was so easily entertained. He watched the Bard make his swing, lifting is body's weight over his head, so he swung upside down, he crowd on edge of it's seat, Karkat couldn't help but he pulled in by the flawless act the newcomer was offering. A couple of swings past untill they matched in height and speed and the bard sent himself tumbling into the air, another gasp from the crowed before he reached out caught by the grandess, who relied on her leg's strength alone to keep her and the Bard up on the swing. The crowd gave a cheer as they preformed some more minor tricks and the the circus continued.

Karkat slumped back into his seat the Grandess and her Bard disappeared back stage afterwards and he couldn't care less about the rest of the acts. He used the excuse of needing the bathroom to get out of there, not as he'd ever consider going in on of those portable cubes in which disease and bacteria gathered together. He received a text as he exited the tent it reading 'Dude, dont even thiink about leaviing ii'll kiick your a22 for iit' ..Damn fuckass, knowing everything. It didn't take long for Karkat get bored and decide it would be a good idea to sneak a look around back stage. He'd been to the circus enough times why not?

He past through the animal pens, for some reason this circus had a love for goats, not that they used them a lot in the acts, before he came to a couple smaller tents where the acts off stage waited and practiced. He peered through the entrance to the closest one to him and it just so happened to be where the trapeze act practiced, a small swing hung from the tent ceiling and there sat on the swing was the Bard. His back was turned to Karkat, he was fiddling with a phone, lazily swinging back and forth. Who knew circus folk used technology? "You stalking me, brother?" Karkat flinched, he was the only one there, was the Bard talking to him? He was his back turned how did he know he was there?

The bard, dropped backwards so he was hanging from the swing by his calves, that stupid mask still covering the most of his face. Karkat decided it was useless standing out there so he entered, the Bard didn't seem up set just curious. "Fuck no, I was looking for the one you swing with" He spoke, making up any excuse. The bard's eyes narrowed behind his mask. "That's my ma." Of course she was, well that didn't help make things any less awkward. Karkat muttered an oh, he was useless with talking to people, well in person atleast. The Bard gave a smile "It looked more like you were all fixed on me durin' the show." Karkat's cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment.

He moved closer to the bard to give an agressive prod to the chest. "I was not fucking fixated on you, I just happened to be dragged to see this shitty circus as a child and didn't recognise your fuckas-" Before Karkat could finish his defensive rant, that Bard caught his head in his hand tilting it upwards to press his lips against Karkat's. The smaller teen's cheeks flushed again, raising up on his toes as the Bard ran his tongue across the soft lips, granting the strange circus boy access to deepen the kiss. He let out a quiet moan, the kiss felt weird with the Bard being upside down, but it was good, the sensitive buds ran against one another, as their tongues explored each other's mouths, fighting for dominance in the kiss. The smaller teen gripped the Bard's curls between his fingers, the kiss sending shivers through him.

The Bard pulled away, grinning as Karkat lightly panted to catch his breath. "You were sayin'?" Karkat melted that voice, it had him captured in a dazed state, wanting more. "I.. U-Umm..." He attempted to stutter a reply failing as he lost all thoughts, looking into the Bard's gorgeous indigo eyes. The Bard's grin widened at the state he'd put Karkat in, coming down off the swing to stand. He was much taller on the floor Karkat had to tilt his head to meet his gaze. "How 'bout we make out some more, while you try to remember." Not intending to wait for a reply the Bard leaned down to press their lips together again in a lustful Kiss. The smaller teen, giving into his every will, wrapping his arms around the stranger pulling him closer to himself.

He backed Karkat up until he was against a large stool, it was more like a table, they used to stand animals onto sometimes, it came up to the bottom of Karkat's back. Karkat moaned against the taller teen's lips, pressing against him, gripping his har again as they kissed. The bard started to bend Karkat back against the stool, his lips moving down to kiss and nip at the pale neck, one hand moving up under his shirt, roaming over his body, searching out Karkat's sensitive places, caressing them, earning him more moans. Karkat arched his spine, his elbows leant against the stool to keep him upstraight, his legs buckling under the sensation of the Bard, up against him, his hands and mouth over him, claiming every inch of Karkat for himself.

Karkat shivered as his shirt was removed so the Bard's skilled lips could travell down his body, biting at the skin, leaving his mark over the small teen's torso. Karkat tugged at the Bard's uniform until it came loose, running his hands over the taller male's defined chest, it only made him even more embarrassed as he wasn't masciline at all he was small, slender, delicate looking. Not that the Bard was treating him like he was delicate, he snaked his hand into the back of Karkats pants, squeezing the soft, round cheek in his hand, digging his nails in, Karkat moaned, arching against the taller male, The Bard using his body to push Karkat back down, grinding against him, moaning himself at the friction between the bodies.

He wasted no time in pushing a finger into Karkat's entrance, Karkat jumping at the sudden action, biting his lip as the bard thrusted the digit adding another stretching him out. The smaller teen winced in his moans, tensing slightly, the pain felt good, he liked it, his breathing growing heavy as he rolled his hips between the taller male's groin and fingers.

Satisfied Karkat had been stretched enough The Bard removed his fingers, flipping Karkat on to his front, pulling the pants off his delicate frame. He grinned, licking his lips at the sight, his arousal ached for it, he pulled away his clothes that were in the way and lined up. Karkat flushed, finally questioning what he'd gotten himself into, but like he was going to stop it, he wanted it to much, he jolted up on his elbow as the Bard forced his way in, moaning loudly as he was stretched further, shaking lightly at the sensation of being filled by him. The Bard let out a growl, with out waiting for Karkat's okay, he started thrusting hard into him, burying himself deep inside the smaller male. Karkat dug his nails into the surface under him, he could hardly breath, God, this hurt and he loved it, he screamed his moans as the Bard grew faster in his thrusts, gripping Karkat's hips pulling them back against himself.

"F-Fuck!" With no name to scream Karkat called out curses instead, he flung his head back as the Bard leaned over him, agressively lapping and biting into the smaller male's shoulder, he moved one hand from Karkat's hips, to interlace his finger's with Karkat's, seeing the teen tearing up slightly, his insides burned as the Bard forced deeper inside hitting something, sending Karkat over the edge, his vision going blank as thrusts continued, his mouth hung open to scream in pleasure but nothing came out, it was too intense. He shuddered as the Bard climaxed, filling him with his seed before collapsing on to the stool as the Bard pulled out, heavily panting, squirming at the mixture of pain and pleasure still waving through his body, slowly dying down.

The Bard slid down to sit on the floor, also panting combing a hand through his hair. "Mother of fuck.." Karkat squirmed onto his front, his body ached from it all but it was worth it, he fixed his pants, finding his shirt and pulling that back on, he'd have to wash once he got home. "Do you always fuck with the audiance?"

"Nah, just the cute ones." The bard chuckled, fixing his mask which had some how managed to stay on his face through the experiance, which annoyed Karkat. The Bard fixed his own clothes before standing and moving to leave. "Wait, your just going to fuck off?" Karkat growled, receiving a mocking chuckle in return. "No, you are. My ma will be pissed if she finds you back here." And with that said the Bard disappeared of out the tent. Karkat sulked for a moment, mumbling curses, he didnt expect anything to come of this but from him to leave just like that? Arsehole!

Grumbling he stood, attempting to make his walk as normal as he possibly could he left the tent, the circus crowd just leaving, he caught up with Sollux, whom he'd completely forgot about when he was with the Bard. "Where the fuck did you go?"

"Why should I tell you?" He said before preforming the best stomp off he could in his state and ignoring Sollux's reasons. When they returned back to the apartment, Karkat flipped open his laptop checking his messages. His idiot 'best friend' had left countless messages asking where he was.

TC: BrOtHeR?

TC: YoU tHeRe BeSt FrIeNd?

TC: KaRkLeS?

TC: :o(

CG: YEAH, YEAH, IM HERE FUCKASS.

CG: WHAT?

TC: I jUsT mEt ThIs CuTe LiTtLe MoThEr FuCkEr

TC: He WaS AlL gRuMpY LiKe YoU

CG:... I DONT CARE GAMZEE

TC: AwWw, I sTiLl LoVe YoU BeSt FrIeNd ToO. hOnK. hOnK.

CG: WHATEVER.

Karkat didn't understand why Gamzee instisted upon telling him all this nonsense. He spilled just about everything that happened to him to Karkat. He had to wonder whether he was really this much of a idiot in real life, they'd never met face to face and Karkat didn't have the guts to ask him. So they just remained internet friends for now.


	2. UPDATE (not a chapter)

First I am very greatful for all the people who expressed that they like this oneshot. I love you all for it.

Secondly, I'm going to answer the question,

_Will I be making a sequel?_

Okay, so a quite a few peope have asked if I will be making a sequel or something like that for this and the answer is, well no. So the least I can do is give explanation why.

1) I am sorry but I have considered it, but there's no real serious route I think I could take with this.

2) It was just a one off so I could get a feel of writing using Gamzee's and Karkat's character. I really didn't expect to get such the positive reaction from this I have.

3) I already have another GamKat fanfiction on the go, which I'm finding difficult to find the time to write due to college work and I'm helping with the writing of a friend's life story and developing my own novel.

Again I'm really sorry but there will be no sequel to this, how ever if some one has an idea on a plot, I'd be happy to discuss handing the story over to them, through private messaging. ONLY, if they've told me what they're planning and I've agreed to it first.

**UPDATE 2#**

CandiedLust is going to be writing up the sequel to The Circus Bard. She has messaged me about it and I have given her permission.  
>s9113514/1/


End file.
